Juno-Seto Empirea
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850167 |idalt = |no = 8187 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |description = Una divinità mitica proveniente da un piano di esistenza superiore, rinata miracolosamente grazie alla grande saggezza e lungimiranza di Zeruiah. I profughi consegnarono a Zeruiah il Seme Divino, che fu piantato su una collina rigogliosa nel profondo della Valle. Essi praticavano riti e pregavano ogni giorno ai piedi della collina. Ci vollero diverse generazioni, ma alla fine il Seme germogliò e diventò un fiore gigantesco. Quando il fiore sbocciò, Juno-Seto emerse da una miriade di colori radiosi che ricoprivano la sua gloriosa sagoma. Apparentemente, sembrava aver conservato almeno parte dei suoi ricordi, e decise di condurre il suo popolo fuori dalla Valle fino al Lontano Est, dove si stabilì su un altopiano di campi assolati scaldati da una leggera brezza calda. Più tornavano i suoi ricordi e i suoi poteri, più Juno-Seto iniziava a sentire un persistente senso di disagio. Un giorno, un enorme solco spalancò il cielo e uno sciame di entità vuote e spaventose piovve sul mondo, causando guerre fra regni di varie razze, oltre che scompiglio nell’anima della divinità. Dopodiché, un’armata di creature particolarmente minacciose si precipitò sul territorio di Juno-Seto, la quale affrontò frontalmente gli invasori insieme alle sue forze di difesa. I suoi occhi rimasero a fissare la fonte del suo subbuglio: un essere che le somigliava moltissimo, con capelli lunghi e fluenti color foglia di tè invece che rosa. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, ma riusciva comunque a sentire la presenza di questa sconosciuta con ogni fibra del suo essere. Finalmente, una rivelazione illuminò Juno-Seto... Quest’essere che si faceva chiamare Ensa-Taya non era altro che la parte di sé stessa rimasta indietro e consumata dal Vuoto Devastante. E così, il loro scontro epico ebbe inizio. |summon = Sono... rinata? Ho sacrificato la mia essenza! Devi avere un talento straordinario per potermi evocare! |fusion =Rimane solamente una frazione del mio potere precedente... Dammi del cibo qualcosa di squisito, okay? |evolution = Ensa-Taya...my pitiful self... I forgive you. Let us end this, once and for all.. |hp_base = 5565 |atk_base = 1834 |def_base = 1915 |rec_base = 2240 |hp_lord = 7950 |atk_lord = 2620 |def_lord = 2830 |rec_lord = 3200 |hp_anima = 9067 |rec_anima = 2902 |atk_breaker = 2918 |def_breaker = 2532 |def_guardian = 3128 |atk_guardian = 2320 |hp_oracle = 7800 |rec_oracle = 3647 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ccant = 45 |ls = Fulgore onnisciente |lsdescription = +50% PS massimi e REC; i danni subiti aumentano la barra BB; probabile resistenza contro 1 attacco KO; impedisce l'effetto Ignora DIF |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 4~7 BC fill, 20% chance to resist 1 KO attack |bb = Levata eliaca |bbdescription = Potente combo di 15 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; riduzione danni del 50% per 1 turno; ripristino graduale dei PS per 3 turni |bbnote = Heals (3500~4500 + 10% of target's Rec) HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Resurrezione di Juno |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; riduzione danni del 50% per 1 turno; ripristino graduale dei PS per 3 turni; probabilità di far riprendere gli alleati dal KO; grande aumento dei PS massimi |sbbnote = Heals (4000~5000 + 10% of target's Rec) HP, 12% chance to revive with 25% HP filled, 25% boost to max HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Metanoia euforica |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 24 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; ripristina completamente i PS per 3 turni; alta probabilità di far riprendere gli alleati dal KO; attiva la barriera di luce |ubbnote = 80% chance to revive with full HP, 25000 HP on barrier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ccubbt = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Roccaforte di amaranto |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge l’effetto Barriera di luce a BB/SBB per 3 turni; grande aumento REC in proporzione ai PS esauriti |esnote = 2500 HP on barrier, 50% base boost to Rec + 1.5% boost per 1% HP lost, 200% boost max |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * con il 20% PS * |sbb10 =* * * * con il 20% PS * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 850166 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = Aumento della propria DIF in proporzione ai PS esauriti |omniskill1_1_note = +1% aumenta DIF per 1% PS persi, 100% aumento max. |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Riduce considerevolmente la barra BB necessaria per il BB |omniskill2_1_note = 25% riduzione |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento PS massimi e parametri REC dell'Abilità Leader |omniskill3_1_note = +10% aumento, 60% aumento totale |omniskill3_2_sp = 30 |omniskill3_2_desc = Gli effetti di riduzione del 50% dei danni subiti durano un turno in più |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = 40 |omniskill3_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di ripristino PS a ogni turno di BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = Cura +1000 PS |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = 50 |omniskill3_5_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di aumento DIF in base a REC per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = Aumento 60% |omniskill3_6_sp = 40 |omniskill3_6_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di considerevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 30% boost |omniskill3_7_sp = 10 |omniskill3_7_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di aumento del rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni aggiunto a BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = +10% aumento, 40% aumento totale (Prerequisito: Sblocca "Aggiunge l’effetto di considerevole aumento del rilascio di CB e CC per 3 turni a BB/SBB" |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = *Ma se metà della noia è euforica? |addcat = Fioritura Precoce |addcatname = Juno Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Mitigatore primario)= *10 Sp - Aumento della propria DIF in proporzione ai PS esauriti *20 Sp - Riduce considerevolmente la barra BB necessaria per il BB *30 Sp - Gli effetti del 50% di riduzione dei danni subiti durano un turno in più *40 Sp - Aggiunge effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Mitigazione, cura graduale, negazione alle anomalie di stato. 3 dei buff fondamentali che serviranno in ogni party che si rispetti, eccetto per i team fh, naturalmente.' |-| Set 2 (Buffer)= *10 Sp - Aumento della propria DIF in proporzione ai PS esauriti *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di ripristino PS a ogni turno di BB/SBB *50 Sp - Aggiunge l’effetto di aumento DIF in base a REC per 3 turni a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - Aumento della propria DIF in proporzione ai PS esauriti *20 Sp - Riduce considerevolmente la barra BB necessaria per il BB *30 Sp - Gli effetti del 50% di riduzione dei danni subiti durano un turno in più *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di ripristino PS a ogni turno di BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - Aumento della propria DIF in proporzione ai PS esauriti *30 Sp - Gli effetti del 50% di riduzione dei danni subiti durano un turno in più *40 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di ripristino PS a ogni turno di BB/SBB *40 Sp -Aggiunge effetto di impedimento anomalie di stato per 3 turni a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}